deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoroark vs Renamon
Zoroark vs Renamon is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Zoroark from Pokemon against Renamon from Digimon. Who are you rooting for? Zoroark Renamon Who are you betting? Zoroark Renamon Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Foxes of Pokemon and Digimon clash! Can Zoroark claim a victory? Or will Renamon defeat the illusion fox? Interlude Wiz: The fox, related to dogs and wolves in the animal kingdom. Boomstick: And in fiction, a lot of video games and movies have a fox character. Like Zoroark the illusion fox. Wiz: And Renamon the fox digimon. Boomstick: He‘s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Before we start however, we need to set some rules. Zoroark will not get any tm moves, hm moves, or move tutor moves, he will also be level 100 and will have no evs and will be a wild Zoroark, however we are going to use feats that Zoroark has from the movie and use his Pokédex entries to get feats. Renamon is going to be able to digivolve to Kyubimon but no further than that. She will also get feats that she has from the anime. Boomstick: With that out of the way, let’s start the research! Zoroark Boomstick: Pokemon always have really weird abilities, but this emo fox has one of the most unique abilities! Illusions! Wiz: Standing at five feet three inches, Zoroark is a plain dark type Pokémon who will do anything to protect its family. It also can use its illusions to confuse opponents and keep predators away. Boomstick: Zoroark are so worried about their children that in the Pokédex entries it has, it says “Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished.” and “Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.“ Basically meaning they will do absolutely anything to protect themselves and their lair. Wiz: As you can tell Zoroark tend to stay away from people. Boomstick: No wonder they’re so fucking rare, the only way you can get one in Black and White is if you have a Celebi! Anyway, I wonder why they look so emo-like. I mean seriously! It’s like if a fox got depressed and... I don’t know. Well, I guess it was enough to be able to be in its own movie. Wiz: Moving on, Zoroark uses its sharp claws and has a big arsenal involving them. Like its signature move Night Slash. Boomstick: And my personal favorite, Night Daze! Where Zoroark literally shrouds everything in darkness to damage the opponent! Along with a 40% chance to lower the opponents accuracy! Wiz: Zoroark has many other claw-based attacks like Scratch, Fury Swipes, and the strategic move Hone Claws, which raises Zoroark’s accuracy and attack stats. Boomstick: That’s not all! Zoroark also uses hard-hitting moves like Pursuit, which always hits first, Feint Attack, and Foul Play which literally uses the opponents attack stat against them! Now that is what I call useful! Wiz: Zoroark doesn’t only focus on attacking, it also has stat changing moves like Leer which can lower the opponents defense, Scary Face, which can lower the opponents speed by a whopping two stages, and Agility which raises Zoroarks own speed. Boomstick: Scary Face? That’s an interesting name for a move. Wiz: Like we mentioned before, Zoroark is able to use illusions. Powerful enough to fool even the Legendary Dogs, and can also be used to turn into humans and other Pokémon. Boomstick: Wait a minute, you’re telling me the three legendary dogs, who are supposed to be all powerful, wise, legendary Pokémon got fooled by a silly illusion?! Wiz: Well that just goes to show you how powerful these illusions can be. Boomstick: Zoroark has great attack, special attack and speed, but is a bit lacking on the defensive side. ''' Wiz: Even though that is true, Zoroark can break through an electrically guarded cage, break out of a plane, and took attacks from the legendary dogs. '''Boomstick: That’s not all! Zoroark took a Head-on charge by Entei who was covered in fire while using the attack! Wiz: Entei’s fire can burn at the same temperature as magma which can be at the temperature of 700 °C to 1300 °C or 1300 °F to 2400 °F. Boomstick: Woah! How could it manage to survive that? It’s fur looks pretty flammable! I wonder what kind of shampoo Zoroark uses to be able to withstand that much heat! Wiz: Zoroark was also able to avoid attacks by the legendary dogs which is also impressive because Raikou uses electric-type attacks and Zoroark was able to dodge them. Add this onto the fact that Zoroark can raise its speed with agility, meaning that Zoroark can be really fast. Boomstick: Man is there anything that can stop this fox?! Wiz: There actually is, like we said before Zoroark is a bit on the weak side of Defense even if it took attacks from the legendary trio. Zoroark‘s illiusions while impressive can be cancelled out if he is attacked. Boomstick: While that may be true, Zoroark will do anything to protect its family and is one tough fighter! (Zoroark does its cry.) Renamon Wiz: In the Digimon universe, completely different from the Pokémon universe, there is the fox Digimon Renamon. Boomstick: Renamon is a rookie Digimon and relies on her fast speed, high attack and wits to fight her opponents. ''' Wiz: Because of Renamons high intelligence, she almost never loses composure in battle and keeps her cool in most situations. '''Boomstick: While Renamon is a Rookie Digimon, she is actually pretty different from them. She is able to be on par with Champion-Level Digimon which is something not a lot of them can do! Wiz: Which brings us to her arsenal, her attacks involve her skill in martial arts. Her signature move however is Diamond Storm. Boomstick: Judging by the name, she shoots fricken diamonds at her opponent?! Wiz: Uh no actually, she shoots leaves. However, these leaves were able to shatter ice made by Champion-Level Digimon. Boomstick: Man, I wish I could use leaves like that. Wiz: Her other moves are mostly melee attacks, such as Palm Strike, which is a powerful hand strike, Spin Kick, which is multiple roundhouse kicks, and finally Rapid Kick, which is basically what it sounds like. Boomstick: She has two other interesting moves which are named Swift Strike, which is just a karate chop, and then Super Chop which is a swift strike swifter than swift strike. Try saying that five times fast! Wiz: Her final move is Power Paw where she shrouds her paws in ghostly flames and does a powerful kick. Boomstick: And some Renamon are able to do multiple Power Paws by creating ghost clones! Wiz: Moving on, Renamon is able to move faster than the human eye which is 9,000 mph. Like said before Renamon is able to take and deliver blows from Champion-Level Digimon and is able to defeat them. Boomstick: Despite all of this, Renamons defense is pretty low but her attack and speed make up for it. That isn’t her only form though! We are also giving her, her Champion-Level form Kyubimon! However, if she takes too much damage in this form, she’ll revert back to Renamon. Wiz: Kyubimom is a mythical animal Digimon who’s name comes from the fox spirit. Otherwise known as the nine-tailed fox. Boomstick: Now where have I heard that before? (A picture of Ninetales is shown). Wiz: Kyubimons arsenal is pretty unique. Her first attack is the Fox Tail Inferno where fireballs appear at the tips of her tails which she launches at her opponent. Boomstick: Her other attack is the Dragon Wheel where she pretty much shoots a fricken dragon at her opponent! Wiz: Her other attacks include headbutts. The first one is called... Headbutt. The other two are the Koshugeki where she uses the power of will-o-wisp and puts the power into a headbutt and the Kodengeki which is an electrified headbutt. Boomstick: Since Kyubimon is a Champion-Level Digimon she can easily take out other Champions and do some damage to Ultimates. Even without Kyubimon, Renamon is one badass fox. Renamon: I must rely on the power within me, I'm alone in this world. Pre-Fight (*Cues: Pokémon X and Y - Pokémon Center*) A wild Zoroark is seen with its family of Zorua. The illusion fox looks around and sees Renamon walking by. Zoroark sees this as a threat and jumps out in front of her. Renamon: Who are you? Zoroark growls and tries to slash Renamon with his claws but Renamon swiftly dodges. Renamon: Hey! What are you doing?! Do that again and I’m going to have to kill you. Zoroark glares at the fox digimon in response. Renamon: I see you want to fight. Very well. Renamon gets into a fighting stance and Zoroark does the same. FIGHT! (Cue: Burning Battlefield (Kanto Trainer Battle) Zoroark dashes towards Renamon and delivers a Pursuit attack, followed by Fury Swipes. Renamon quickly counters with a Rapid Kick knocking Zoroark back with each kick. Renamon follows this attack with a Swift Strike, finishing the combo. Zoroark gets knocked down by the combo from Renamon but gets up and uses Agility to raise his speed up a stage. Zoroark then runs forward and uses Night Slash knocking Renamon back, making her stumble. Renamon quickly regains her balance, jumps up, and uses Diamond Storm. Zoroark however is able to get out of the way to dodge it. While Renamon is still in the air Zoroark jumps up and hits her with a Feint Attack knocking her to the ground. Zoroark lands on the ground while Renamon gets up from the attack. Renamon: You’re stronger than I thought. Renamon shrouds her paws in ghostly flames. Renamon: But I’m better. Renamon does a powerful kick forward then uses Rapid Kick and finishes the combo with a Palm Strike. Renamon gets ready to use another attack but sees that Zoroark has been defeated! Zoroark is laying down not moving a muscle. Renamon: I expected this to be a more challenging fight. That was pathetic. Renamon walks past Zoroarks corpse but it turns out it was an illusion! Zoroark sneaks up behind Renamon and uses Fury Swipes, slashing at Renamon multiple times. Renamon: What? You’re alive?! Zoroark ignores Renamon and slashes at her some more. While Renamon is down Zoroark uses Hone Claws to raise his attack and accuracy. Renamon gets up to attack but while she is doing that Zoroark uses Scary Face. Renamon tries to run towards Zoroark but is considerably slower than before. Zoroark uses Night Slash on Renamon which has greater power now. Renamon delivers a Spin Kick in response and Zoroark gets hit a couple times but has the chance to use Pursuit to stop her from continuing the attack. Zoroark uses Hone Claws once more and scratches at Renamon multiple times. Renamon runs back and uses Diamond Storm which Zoroark tries to dodge but gets hit by it this time. Renamon kicks down at Zoroark and then uses Super Chop knocking him down. Zoroark quickly gets up and shrouds the area in darkness. Because of the darkness, Renamons accuracy goes down a little bit. Zoroark then suddenly disappears and Renamon wonders where he went. Renamon: Hm, he must be trying to fool me again. It won’t work this time! Zoroark appears behind her and he uses Night Slash, then he follows with Fury Swipes. Renamon quickly turns around and kicks Zoroark back. Renamon continues with a couple Palm Strikes and finishes with a kick to Zoroarks stomach. Zoroark lunges forward and knocks Renamon down. Zoroark holds her down and uses Scary Face, lowering Renamons speed by two stages again. Renamon kicks Zoroark off of her and runs towards her to attack him, but she notices that she is much slower than before. Zoroark is able to react before Renamons hits him again and uses Night Slash multiple times then uses Pursuit which knocks her into a tree. Zoroark uses Agility while Renamon is down which raises his speed up by another stage. Zoroark starts running towards Renamon but she recovers and uses Power Paw which summons ghostly clones of herself which also kick Zoroark. After the attack, the ghost clones disappear. Zoroark gets angry and bites Renamons arm. Renamon punches Zoroark off and kicks him multiple times, keeping him down for a little bit. Renamon (thinking): He really is a lot harder than I thought. I should probably upgrade soon. Zoroark gets up and uses Hone Claws once more (this is his third time). He then dashes towards Renamon using Night Slash, he follows up with a Pursuit and then finishes with Scratch. Zoroark runs forward and holds Renamon down again. Zoroark then uses multiple Pursuit attacks on Renamon weakening her with each hit. Zoroark gets ready to use another attack but Renamon starts glowing. Zoroark gets off of her and stands back, wondering what is about to happen. (Cues: Super Smash Bros Brawl - Victory Road) Under the light Renamon started turning bipedal. She grew more tails and gained a white mane around her neck. She also grew a red and white bow-shaped object around her neck as well. The yin and yang symbols showed up on her legs and forehead. Finally she gained white fur on the tips of her tails and on the back of her paws. Renamon completed the transformation and became... Kyubimon: KYUBIMON! (Renamon/Kyubimons speed and accuracy are now back to normal but Zoroark still has his stat upgrades) Kyubimon roared and Zoroark watches in amazement. Kyubimon charged at Zoroark and uses Headbutt knocking him into a tree. Kyubimon glares at Zoroark and the illusion fox glares back. Zoroarks eyes glow and Kyubimons defense goes down a stage. Zorark charges at Kyubimon and uses Night Slash and then slashes at Kyubimons face multiple times. Kyubimon shrugs off the attack and bites down into Zoroarks arm. Zoroark screams in pain and Kyubimon throws him away. Zoroark starts to get up but Kyubimon starts charging at him preparing an electrified headbutt. Zoroark quickly covers everything in darkness and disappears. Kyubimons accuracy goes down one stage because of this. Zoroark appears again behind the Digimon and uses Hone Claws for the fourth time. Zoroark then slashes at Kyubimon a lot doing pretty big damage due to the 4x attack boost. Kyubimons tails start getting fire at the tips and she launches the attack at Zoroark. The Pokémon attempts to dodge but gets engulfed by the flames. Zoroark weakly gets up and uses Scary Face lowering Kyubimons speed by two stages. Zoroark then uses Leer once again lowering Kyubimons defense for the second time. Kyubimon charges at Zoroark and uses Headbutt, Zoroark counters with Feint Attack and the two attacks collide. The two foxes fall over from each others attack but quickly get up. Zoroark runs into a bush. Kyubimon: Hm, guess he finally gave up. Zoroark eventually comes back out. Kyubimon: Ok let’s finish this! Kyubimon starts rolling into a ball and turns into a blue ball of fire. Zoroark just stands there and looks at what Kyubimon is doing. The Digimon rolls at Zoroark and the fire forms into a dragon. Zoroark tries to get out of the way but is engulfed by the attack. An explosion is caused by this and Zoroark isn’t moving a muscle. Kyubimon stands there to make sure Zoroark is dead. Kyubimon then starts walking away. However it was all an illusion! Zoroark hops out of the bush he was hiding in and deactivates the illusion. (The Zoroark that walked out of the bush the first time was the illusion). Zoroark uses Hone Claws for the fifth time and runs up behind Kyubimon. Zoroark uses Night Slash multiple times hurting Kyubimon. Kyubimon turns around and Zoroark quickly uses Leer to lower Kyubimons defense for the third time. Kyubimon uses the Kodengeki which hurts Zoroark but he still is ready to fight. Zoroark shrouds everything in darkness and vanishes (again...). Kyubimon: Come out and fight me! Zoroark reappears and uses Hone Claws maxing out his attack and accuracy. He then wails on Kyubimon and uses Night Slash multiple times. He continues the attack by slashing at Kyubimon many times, starting to wound her. He finishes the combo by using Foul Play! The power of the attack is equivalent to Kyubimons! Zoroark uses Foul Play again and again finally reverting Kyubimon back into Renamon. The Digimon stands but is too weak to fight. Zoroark decides it’s finally time to finish off the Digimon. He charges at the weakened Renamon and lowers her defense with Leer once again. Zoroark then scratches at Renamons chest causing a big gash to form. He continues by using Scratch on her face. He dashes back and forth slashing at her many times causing blood to scatter everywhere. He stops for a second, charges a Night Slash, and lands the attack decapitating Renamon. Blood gushes out of that spot and the lifeless body of Renamon falls over. *Stops Music* Renamon reverts back into a Digi-Egg but Zoroark stomps on it, crushing it, causing Renamon to never return. KO! Zoroark returns to his baby Zorua. Results Boomstick: Woah! Scrambled Digimon eggs anyone? Wiz: Renamon in the beginning may have had the intelligence and speed advantage but Zoroark has much more arsenal, more attack and durability. Boomstick: Kyubimon is a different story however, Kyubimon was a bit stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable. Wiz: However, Zoroark can avoid most attacks and fool Renamon with his illusions, because remember he was able to fool the villain in his movie, and the three legendary dogs. So there‘s no reason why we couldn’t assume it would fool Renamon as well. Boomstick: Zoroark also had his handy-dandy stat changing moves which can make him stronger and faster while also crippling Kyubimons defenses and accuracy. He also had much more of an arsenal in general! Wiz: Kyubimon also mostly had fire-based moves which is something Zoroark has been able to survive before because Enteis fire burns 700 °C to 1300 °C or 1300 °F to 2400 °F. And since Kyubimon hasn’t been shown to have fire that burns that powerfully, it wouldn’t be able to kill Zoroark very easily. Boomstick: And finally, Zoroark had Foul Play! So even if Kyubimon had more attacking power, Zoroark could just throw it back! I guess Renamons chances of winning were cracked. Wiz: The winner is Zoroark. Did you enjoy/agree with the fight? I agreed and enjoyed the fight. I disagreed but enjoyed the fight. I agreed but didn’t enjoy the fight. I disagreed and didn’t enjoy the fight Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017